ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Tockar
| birth_place = Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada | residence = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | nationality = Canadian | citizenship = Canada | education = Kelowna Secondary School | alma_mater = | occupation = Voice actor, visual artist | years_active = 1989–present | employer = | organization = | agent = Caroline Young | known_for = | notable_works = | style = | influences = | influenced = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Lee William Tockar (born February 11, 1969) is a Canadian voice actor and visual artist who works for several studios in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He is also a writer of children's literature, a musician, sculptor, illustrator and collected painter. Tockar is best known for his work on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Eugene "Bling Bling Boy" Hamilton in Johnny Test, George in George of the Jungle, Doktar Frogg on League of Super Evil, and the titular character of Yakkity Yak, as well as the evil Makuta Teridax in the Bionicle films. He also founded FanBuilt.com. Early life Tockar was born in Kelowna, British Columbia on February 11, 1969. At the age of five, Tockar told his mother that he wanted to "grow up to be a cartoon". Tockar did not initially understand the concept of a cartoon when he made the statement. At the age of ten, Tockar won first place in a talent show for his vocal impersonations of Kermit the Frog and Bugs Bunny. At the age of 12, Tockar won his first public speaking award for reading a two-thousand word essay on horror films. During his teenage years, before graduating from Kelowna Secondary School, Lee opened a graphic arts business which enabled him to travel around British Columbia and paint wall murals for restaurants. In 1988, he won the British Columbia Playwright competition for his original work, "Confessions", which was performed at the Waterfront Theatre on Granville Island in Vancouver, British Columbia. A year later in 1989, he was runner-up for his second play, "You Obviously Weren’t Listening". In 2008, Tockar was presented with the 2008 Electronic Animation Award for "Best Male Voice-over Artist of the Year" for his portrayal of George in George of the Jungle; the award was handed to him by Family Guy creator and actor Seth MacFarlane. Career Tockar is signed under the Alliance of Canadian Cinema, Television and Radio Artists and the Union of British Columbia Performers. Tockar was nominated for the 2012 UBCP/ACTRA Best Voice award. He is the president of Multi Mania Entertainment Incorporated and a co-artistic producer, writer and creator for Holy Molee Entertainment Incorporated. He is also the founding creator and CEO of Fanbuilt Productions. Tockar currently resides in Vancouver, British Columbia. In 2012 Tockar announced a new project, called FanBuilt, where animators and producers can collaborate on major projects and compete for prizes. Roles Web production *''#Tweet It: Featuring My Little Pony Staff and Bronies'' (Himself, music video) Television animation *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' (Doctor Fidgel, season two) *''Action Dad'' (additional voices) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (Ari) *''Adventures of Conan'' (The Blind Warrior) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Additional voices) *''Alien Racers'' (Kommander, Nakral, Helmsman) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (Gassy) *''Arjuna'' (Seed Med-Tech) *''Ayakashi'' (various) *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' (Ravage) *''Being Ian'' (Volunteer, Old Man, Bus Driver, Pirate Captain) *''Billy the Cat'' (Nick, season one) *''Bob the Builder'' (US; Tiny) *''Elias: The Little Rescue Boat'' (Trawler) *''Bratz - The Series'' (Justin, Onion, Stevie) *''The Cramp Twins'' (Dirty Joe Muldoon) *''Dark Crusades'' (Tau Commander) *''Darkstalkers'' (Jonathan Talbain) *''Death Note'' (Gukku, Takuo Shibuimaru, additional voices) *''Dennis the Menace in Cruise Control'' (Ruff) *''Devil Kings'' (Qball, Enemy Large Boss) *''Dinosaur Train'' (Critoxirhina Super Shark, Crab/Craig) *''D'Myna Leagues'' (Rocky Raccoon) *''Dokkoida?!'' (Emerald promo narrator, Hana Hajime, Hana Momoncho, Orange Tentacle Twin) *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (Frieza) (Ocean Productions dub) *''Dragon Booster'' (Parmon Sean, Khatah) *''Dragon Drive'' (Rokkaku) *''Dr. Slump'' (Tsuruten Tsun, Akira Toriyama's Dad, Biker Boy, Mr. Kimidori, Jubei Norimaki.) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (Victor the Goat) *''Edgar and Ellen'' (Mr. Poshi, Bob the Intern) *''Eon Kid'' (Och, additional voices) *''Endangered Species'' (Gul) *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' (Haxx, additional voices) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (Terminus) *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' (Car Thief, Manny, Store Clerk, Alien #1, Triceratops, Curator) *''Finley the Fire Engine'' (Gorby, Mr. Bell) *''Fisher Price Friends'' (Peeble, Bibble, Patter) *''Funky Fables'' (Various) *''Gadget & the Gadgetinis'' (Belanzo) *''Galaxy High School'' (various) *''Generation O'' (Carl, Principal) *''George of the Jungle'' (George, additional voices) *''Geronimo Stilton'' (additional voices) *''Gregory Horror Show'' (Gregory) *''Hack Roots'' (Ochi) *''Human Crossing'' (Regional editor, additional voices) *''Homestar Runner'' Blubb O's Whale, Sticklyman, Peacy P, Moses Maloneman's Sock, Mr. Gly one, The Cleric. *''Inuyasha'' (Izumo/Gyuō) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (MODOK, uncredited) *''Jet Groove'' (Deedjee Agent, Announcer) *''Johnny Test'' (Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton, General, Albert, Montague) *''Kate and Mim-Mim'' (Mim-Mim) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (Captain Blasteroid) *''Kong: King of the Apes'' (Kong, Commissioner, Braig, Kong(young), Dr. Leo Remy) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (Stretch-O-Mutt) *''League of Super Evil'' (Doktor Frogg, Glory Guy, Seafoam Green, Guy, Snugglebum, Jules LeSimian, Mrs. Johnson) *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' (Darth Maul, Nute Gunray, Vizago, Amda Wabo) *''Littlest Pet Shop: 1995'' (Chet the Pony) *''Littlest Pet Shop: 2012'' (Mr. McHat, Sideburns) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (Mr. Sparks, Bumpy Dog) *''Magic Trolls'' (Troll King) *''Martha Speaks'' (Professor Monkey, Mayor, TV Host) *''Martin Mystery'' (Patio Brian) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' (Jean-Luc, Aussie Pete) *''Master Keaton'' (John, priest) *''Max Steel'' (Prism) *''Mega Man'' (Vile) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (Higsby, WoodMan) *''Milo's Adventures'' (Guest Star) *''Mix Master'' (various) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed'' (Haruma Yamato) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny'' (Ian Lee, Malik Yardbirds, Herbert Von Reinhardt) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (Joshua Edwards) *''Monster Rancher'' (General Durahan, Captain Dokoo) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (El Loco Mosquito, Carlton Cold Jones, Radio DJ, French Twist, Referee, Chewpie, Private Reindhardt) *''Mummies Alive!'' (Max) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (Buzz Sawchuck) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (Gummy, Snips, Steven Magnet, Spot the Diamond Dog, Coriander Cumin, additional voices) *''Nerds and Monsters'' (Urp, Feathered Beast, Singing Fish, Ketchup Monster) *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' (Cyrus Borg) *''Noddy'' (Mr. Sparks) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (Inky, Security Guard, Fuzbitz, Cyclops Ghosts, Ogle, The Dog, Count Pacula) *''Ozu no Mahōtsukai'' (Toto) *''Packages from Planet X'' (Thriki) *''Pelswick'' (incidentals) *''Pirate Express'' - (Captain LaPoutine) *''Playmobil Pirates'' (Poppy, Pegger, Bucket Head) *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' (Incidentals, Recurring) *''Pocket Universe'' (Dinner the Chicken) *''Pucca'' (Abyo, Dada, Tobe, Police Chief Bruce) *''Rainbow Fish'' (incidentals) *''Rekkit Rabbit'' (Band manager, Additional voices) *''Robin and the Dreamweavers'' (Randy) *''Robocop: Alpha Commando'' (The ERG) *''Roswell Conspiracies'' (Dorn) *''Shelldon'' (Sheriff, various characters) *''Shin Totsukowa'' (Various) *''Silverwing'' (Luger, Romulus, Hector) *''Sitting Ducks'' (Additional voices) *''Skate Girl'' (Announcer) *''Slugterra'' (Pronto, Load) *''Something Else'' (Stick Bug) *''The Sonar Show'' (Sonar) *''Soul Taker'' (Umon) *''Sonic Underground'' (Dingo, Principal) *''Stargate Infinity'' (Nephestis Grimes) *''Stone Age'' (Lake Ness Monster) *''Storm Hawks'' (Wren) *''Street Sharks'' (Ripster/John Bolton, Rox/Melvin Kresnik) *''Superbook'' (Jason) *''Supernoobs(The Roach) *''Sushi Pack'' (various) *''Team Galaxy'' (Blackbeards) *''Tetsujin 28'' (Jilba) *''The Deep'' (Nereus, Bendtner, Kenji, Ken, Gary) *''The Hollow'' (Dave) *''The Little Prince'' ("The Hunter" in the "New Mission" trilogy, "Swindly" in the "Planet of the Grelon" duology) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (Ghengis, Little Buddy) *''Toaru Kagaku No Railgun'' (Scavenger, Blast Off) *''Tobot'' (Tobot Z) *''Todd World'' (Marc, Barry) *''Tokyo Underground'' (various) *''Tom and Jerry'' (Spike) *''Troll Tales'' (Incidentals) *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' (Dash, Derp, Zippy) *''Walter Melon'' (Sneero) *''What About Mimi?'' (additional voices) *''Wondrous Myths and Legends'' (Incidentals) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (Lucid) *''Yakkity Yak'' (Yakkity Yak) *''Yam Roll'' (Yam Roll) *''Yvon of the Yukon'' (Admiral, Guest Star) *''Zhu Zhu Pets'' (Bun Zai) *''ZZ Bots'' (Various) Films *''The Penguin Insuperable'' (Bloat) *''Ark'' (Jejun) *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' (Bibble, Fungus) *''Barbie: Mermaidia'' (Bibble, Fungus, happy trolls) *''Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow'' (Bibble/Fungus 1 & 2) *''Barbie Mariposa'' (Bibble, Skezite 2) *''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (Ambassador Bismark) *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' (Makuta Teridax, Pewku, Takutanuva (With Jason Michas)) *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Makuta Teridax, Kongu) *''Bob the Builder: Mega Machines'' (US; Tiny) *''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' (Snivel) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' (Snips) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree'' (Snips) *''G.I. Joe: Spy Troops'' – Shipwreck *''G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom'' – Shipwreck, Beach Head *''Good Sports Gang'' (Quebee) *''Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever'' (Brain) *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico'' (El Loco Mosquito) (Uncredited) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (Mr. Micron) *''Robin and the Dreamweavers'' (Randy) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' (Ridley the Penguin, Vixen, Milo the Elf) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys'' (Charlie-in-the-Box, wind-up mouse, gingerbread guard) *''Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond'' (Pronto) *''Slugterra: Return of the Elementals'' (Pronto) *''The Ten Commandments'' (Dathan) *''VeggieTales: Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't'' (Milano, Dorito) Live-action television *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (Wick) Video games *''Impossible Creatures'' (Rex Chance, Whitey Hooten, Dr. Eric Chanikov, Dr. Otis Ganglion) *''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' (Additional voices) *''Def Jam Vendetta'' (Additional voices) *''Devil Kings'' ("Q-Ball") *''Hulk'' (Half-Life, Flux) *''Midtown Madness 2'' (One of the announcers) *''Scarface'' (various) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade'' (Tau Commander, Shas'o Kais) Writer *''Billy the Cat'' *''In Search of Santa'' *''The League of Super Evil'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys'' *''Spiff and Hercules'' *''The Very Good Adventures of Yam Roll in Happy Kingdom'' External links * * * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Blind people from Canada Category:Canadian Christians Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Canadian television writers Category:Canadian screenwriters Category:Television writers Category:Actors from British Columbia Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:People from Kelowna Category:Animal impersonators